


No Longer Afraid

by WholesomeDuckling



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: Alex Strangelove - Freeform, Alex and Elliot, Alex truelove - Freeform, Flirting, Fluffy, M/M, New Relationship, Post Movie, getting to know eachother, playful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeDuckling/pseuds/WholesomeDuckling
Summary: Post movie: Follow Alex and Elliot as they figure out their newfound relationship





	1. Chapter One

Alex Truelove constantly found himself overthinking everything during his long relationship with Claire. Every touch, every word was so carefully thought out, or more accurately.. overthought.

He never found himself getting lost in the moment because of how pressured he felt to impress her. She made him nervous, and not in a good way. 

He didn't feel that with Elliot. The nervousness was there, sure, but he didn't feel that familiar hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach that always seemed to happen when he kissed Claire. 

Yes, Elliot. When Alex had made a spectacle of kissing him during prom he had refused to let his mind overthink it. When he stood, staring into the bathroom mirror even as Elliot chased after him he waited for thoughts of discouragement to rush through his mind but they never came. The only thing his mind could conceive was a mental image of Elliot, standing there with Claire, dressed up in a white tux with a familiar flirty smile playing on his lips. 

And when Alex had decided to chase after him and kiss him he finally felt everything that was missing in his relationship with Claire. He finally felt the pure want and need that his friends had always talked about, how Claire said he should have been feeling during their first time together. This is what was missing. Elliot had been missing. 

There was a small voice in his head screaming that he was going to fuck this all up. That his mind would sabotage him again and he would lose Elliot and Claire all in the span of his Senior year. 

At least he would still have his friends..

With one subtle look to the left, he saw Dell being yelled at by the Principle for grinding against Sophie Hicks and Blake licking the drug toad once again. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing.

"Do you wanna get out of here, Alex?" Elliot whispered into his ear. His gentle tone reminded Alex of the way Elliot had said 'come here' to him in his bedroom, flirty and playful. 

Elliot wore a small grin when he pulled away from Alex's ear. He cocked an eyebrow at Alex's silence which prompted the other boy to give him a shaky nod. "Uhm, yeah, let's go."

Alex had to ignore Dell's dramatic cheers and thumbs up as Elliot led him through the doors, a hand on his arm.  
  
"So where to, Alex?" Elliot asked him with childlike enthusiasm as he led Alex to his car.

Flashes of their first time hanging out clouded Alex's mind as a small smile found a way to his lips. God, he had wanted to kiss him. Wait..

"Did you want to kiss me after we first hung out?" Alex asked him curiously as he leaned against the black SUV. Elliot gave him a weird look that screamed 'are you kidding me' and Alex felt his shoulders drop. Of course, he didn't.

"Do you even have to ask that?" He asked lightly with a chuckle. "I was about three seconds away from kissing you before Claire came out."

"You were?" Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

Elliot seemed to think about it for a second. "Okay, maybe not, but I wanted to. But I also knew you had a girlfriend and that you weren't ready. I wanted you to make the first move."

They shared a quick silence that was broken by Elliot repeating his earlier question.

"It was your idea to leave." Alex reminded him, bumping his shoulder to Elliot who chuckled. Were they going to go back to Elliot's house? Is that was Elliot wanted? Alex waited for the familiar painful nervousness to shoot across his body but it never came. All he felt was excitement and a weird tingling feeling in his stomach, the same feeling he felt the two times he had kissed Elliot. 

"Well, maybe I just wanted to get you alone," Elliot said, looking up at him cautiously. It was almost like he was testing the waters, seeing what Alex was comfortable with. 

Alex gulped and stared at the other boy with wide eyes. He didn't immediately respond but found himself pushing himself away from the car. From the way Elliot's smirk dropped Alex could see that he assumed the worst. 

"Just kidding, Truelove." He chuckled with a fond roll of his eyes.

"I'm more than fine with taking this slow."

Alex hadn't heard a single word Elliot said and for once it wasn't because he was overthinking everything. He rushed forward and pressed his lips against Elliot who let out a small gasp of surprise. 

This kiss was much more like their first, rushed and full of need. Alex's mind was completely wiped clean at that moment, all he could focus on was the warm feeling of Elliot's soft lips on his. With each rushed touch and move of his lips, Alex found himself growing harder. He pulled back, nervous that Elliot might feel this and laugh at him. After all, it's what Claire had done the few times he had grown hard when kissing her. 

They were both gasping for breath, their foreheads rested against one another. Elliot smiled and let out a short laugh. 

"Or not slow," Elliot commented breathlessly. "Not slow is good too."

Alex stared at him cluelessly for a couple of seconds before letting a small smile come to his lips too. Elliot's smiles were dead contagious. 

They shared a small silence as both of the boys caught their breaths. Alex noticed the slight blush coating Elliot's cheeks so he slowly let his gaze drop to the other boy's tuxedo pants and easily spotted his hardened member pressing against his pants. 

Did I do that? Alex had to wonder as a small strike of pride hit him. Did he do that from just a kiss? Claire had never gotten excited from just a kiss, she never even let out a sound and when Alex had she would usually shush him and tell him to get on with it and stop talking. 

"You better stop staring or it's just gonna get harder for me to control myself," Elliot said with a smirk and Alex couldn't for the life of him tell if he was kidding or not. 

"You've never kissed me before, you know?" Alex said with a cock of his eyebrow. Elliot looked up at him curiously through narrowed eyes. It was true, the three times they had kissed it had always been Alex initiating it. 

"Is that an invitation?"

"Is that a request to be invited?"

"You're such a freaking dork," Elliot said fondly with a chuckle. "Like the king of all dorks."

"You know, you say that as an insult but-"

Suddenly a pair of lips came crashing back to his. Alex found his back being pressed roughly to the black, cold car. One of Elliot's hands rushed to intertwine with his light brown hair and the other gripped the side of his neck. 

Alex could feel Elliot's hardness against his leg and he found his heartbeat increasing with every rough touch. Everything felt like it was on fire. Alex put his hands on Elliot's cheeks and desperately pulled him closer. 

"Oh god." Alex moaned against Elliot's lips as his already hard member grew painful at the hot friction. Elliot's lips were now trailing hot kisses down his neck. "El.."

Elliot pulled back, grinning fondly as he stroked Alex's cheek. "Did you just moan my name?" He teased. 

Alex blushed a deep shade of red and shook his head. God, here he was, the fourth kiss in and already annoying Elliot. At least it had taken a couple of months to start annoying Claire with his vocal kissing. 

"I'm sorry," Alex muttered sincerely as he found himself gently pushing at Elliot's chest. 

"Don't apologize," Elliot said softly with a roll of his eyes, pulling him back towards him. "I think that's the first sound I've heard you make since we.. it's totally not helping my problem."

Elliot motioned towards his pants with a coy smile. "Rest assured, that was the hottest sound I've ever heard."

Alex blushed. All the memories of Claire telling him to shut up and get on with it vanished instantly as he looked up at Elliot with unsure eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Elliot laughed and connected their lips once more which earned a surprised moan from Alex that caused Elliot to smile against his lips. Elliot made a show of showing Alex just how much his little sounds turned him on by pressing his hardness closer to him. "Say it again."

"Elliot." Alex hummed against his lips as a rush of excitement rushed through his body.

Once they both pulled back for air, Alex looked at Elliot with desperate, lust filled eyes. 

"Can we go to your place?"

Elliot stared at him for a couple seconds, obviously shocked by how forward he was being. 

"Yeah, Truelove." Elliot said fondly. "We can do that."


	2. Chapter Two

The car ride back to Elliot and Gretchen's house was tense. Not because it was awkward or because Alex was nervous but because every time Elliot's eyes would glance away from the dark road and towards him Alex had to resist the urge to kiss him. From the way Elliot was licking his lips, he had a feeling he felt the same way. 

He had never felt the genuine urge to kiss anybody before meeting Elliot. He liked it, despite how frustrating it was in moments like this. 

"I could always just pull the car over." Elliot had suggested playfully, glancing at Alex who looked at him curiously. "Put a stop to the sexual tension."

Alex laughed at that, shaking his head. For a split second, Alex considered it before realizing that Elliot was just joking. 

"Stop doing that," Alex muttered seconds later, looking at Elliot with pleading eyes. 

Elliot gave him his full attention, turning to him and cocking an eyebrow. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip before asking "Stop what?" In an innocent voice. 

"You're infuriating, you know that?"

"I've been told a couple times," Elliot admitted with a chuckle as he turned his attention back to the road. 

Alex bit his lip and let his eyes wander towards Elliot's crotch, which still looked painfully hard in his tight tuxedo pants. Alex bounced his leg up and down for a couple of seconds nervously before fighting through his nerves and placing a hand on Elliot's thigh. He needed to touch him. 

"Watcha doing?" Elliot asked him lightly, curiously. He didn't give any indication that he wanted Alex to stop so he simply moved his hand closer to Alex's hard problem. Elliot's breath hitched and Alex felt a burst of encouragement.

The encouragement fell when Elliot looked at him. Even in the darkness, Alex could see Elliot's wide eyes and rapid breathing. He became a little nervous at Elliot's lust filled gaze. What if he wasn't doing it right?

"You know %98 of car crashes are caused by drivers taking their eyes off the road," Alex told him with a smirk. Elliot sent him a little scowl before turning his attention back to the road.

Alex slowly moved his hand to palm Ellots hardness, earning a gasp from him. He stroked him painfully slow, never taking his eyes off of Elliot's face.

He's really hard. Alex thought as he bit his lip and smiled. Alex considered stopping for a minute and retreating his hand but that was before he heard the sounds Elliot was giving him. His little gasps and moans were intoxicating. 

"Alex." Elliot groaned out, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he fought to keep his eyes on the road. 

"What?" Alex asked in the same fake innocent voice that Elliot had used on him before. He found his hand moving against Elliot's hard length before he could stop himself and the little gasps he was getting in return made him melt. 

Alex could easily tell that Elliot was shocked by how forward he was being and Alex was shocked too. He had rarely ever initiated anything with Claire because he never cared too. Whenever she needed affection, or to be touched he was happy to obligate but he still never initiated it because he ever truly wanted it. 

"If you don't stop, I'm going to come in my pants," Elliot told him within a groan. Alex blushed at the outright admittance and slowly stopped stroking him as embarrassment washed over him. 

"What if I want you to come?" Alex whispered to him after a couple of seconds. Talking dirty or even remotely sexual was something he feared he might never be able to do after Claire had outright laughed at him. He found his hand playing with Elliot's covered cock again, earning a moan from him. 

Elliot took his eyes off the road, staring at Alex with a raised eyebrow. Alex flinched when suddenly the car came to a slow halt and they were rapidly parked at the side of the road. 

"What are you-"

Alex didn't get to finish his sentence because seconds later Elliot was unbuckling his seatbelt and pouncing on him, connecting their lips with an eager moan. 

"I warned you I'd pull the car over." Elliot moaned against his lips and Alex swore he had never heard a more beautiful found then Elliot. 

Alex put his arms around his neck and desperately tried to pull Elliot closer but the small SUV wasn't the most convenient place for this. Still, feeling Elliot in his lap, pressed against his hard length was the best of feelings. Neither of the boys seemed to take notice or care at how awkwardly they were placed together. Elliot's hands started unbuckling Alex's belt and zipper before he froze, pulling back.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, moaning at the loss of contact. 

Elliot gave him a weirdly hesitant look that he couldn't read. "I don't want to pressure you, I never want to pressure you to do something you don't wanna do. We can just-"

"I want to do this," Alex said rapidly with a curt nod. "I want you."

Elliot groaned at those words, staring at Alex like he was his entire world and more. 

Elliot grinned and looked down at his hardened cock. "Definitely not all of it right now but.. I think I can help you out."

"Help me out?" Alex asked cluelessly and seconds later Elliot's hand was palming his cock through his pants. Alex moaned and wondered how the hell Elliot managed to not crash the car when he was doing this to him. 

"Oh my God." Alex moaned as Elliot's lips started trailing down his neck again. His heart was racing and every small touch felt like electricity. 

Elliot quickly pulled back and began pulling down Alex's pants and boxers. His hard length sprung free and Alex couldn't stop his blush when Elliot bit his lip and stared down at him hungrily. God, he was licking his lips again. 

"I want to taste you so bad," Elliot admitted as he took Alex into his hand, stroking him gently and earning a loud moan from Alex. Elliot put his lips close to Alex's ear and gently bit down. "But I want that to be in my bed, so I can see you, hear you perfectly. I want to be able to see your face when you come in my mouth. So this will do for now."

"Oh God, Elliot." Alex gasped out as Elliot quickened his pace. Alex rushingly connected his lips to his with a loud moan. He had never felt something as pleasurable as Elliot's hand on his cock and his lips on his lips. Alex suddenly realized how little he was doing to help Elliot so he quickly moved his hand down to unbutton his pants but Elliot stopped him. 

"Shh, this is about you." Elliot hushed him, pecking him once on the side of his face and then on the lips. "Just enjoy it, baby."

Baby.

"Come for me, Alex." Elliot whispered to him, sucking on his neck and leaving a purple bruise. 

He did. And it felt like nothing he had ever felt before. He was a moaning mess, gasping against Elliot's lips as he came.

"That was.." Elliot took in a deep breath. "Exotic."

Alex let out a breathless laugh as he desperately tried to catch his breath, he stared at Elliot's grinning face and smiled in return. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that was your first orgasm." Elliot chuckled as if it was the least likely thing in the world. 

Even with the darkness Elliot could see how Alex blushed and looked down. 

"Didn't you and.." Elliot trailed off, raising his eyebrows. 

"We never.. I couldn't.." Alex's blush grew darker as shame washed over him. God, Elliot was going to think he was a freak loser. "We tried but.."

"Good." Okay, that was unexpected. Elliot grinned and kissed Alex's cheek. "I like that I gifted you with your first orgasm."

"Shut up." Alex chuckled, shoving him back to his side of the seat gently. 

Alex looked down at Elliot's hardness and felt a little guilty. "Can.. Do you want me to.."

"Not yet, Truelove," Elliot smirked, keeping his hand locked with Alex's as he buckled his seatbelt and started the car. "I'm a very patient man."

Alex only hummed in response. His smile wouldn't leave his lips. 

"Your place?" Alex asked eagerly. 

"If you can keep your hands to yourself," Elliot responded teasingly, chuckling at how Alex turned pink again.

"I like making you blush."

"I can see," Alex told him with a roll of his eyes. Shortly after, Elliot turned on the radio and B-54 blasted through the speakers. Alex could only smile fondly as Elliot began lip singing along perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not nearly enough works for these two lovely humans so I've decided to write a little story of my own. It will focus on Alex rediscovering himself with the help of Elliot and his best friends as well as everything I think Elliot would eventually introduce Alex to. Thank you for reading and be sure to leave your thoughts and/or stuff you would be interested in seeing happen!


End file.
